Indifference
by beautyqueen321
Summary: Sadie Morgan was best friends with Phoebe North. She was also bitter enemies with Dylan North… or at least that’s what they thought. ONESHOT


**Sadie Morgan was best friends with Phoebe North. She was also bitter enemies with Dylan North… or at least that's what they thought. (I picture her to look like Michelle Trachtenberg, long wavy medium brown hair, blue eyes, creamy skin, full lips)**

**As always: I own nothing but my original character. If I did own something else, I wouldn't be a poor college student.**

From the time we met and Dylan pushed me off the swing, I've hated him. When I retaliated by pushing him into my freezing pool, his hatred for me began. We were probably about five at that time. Now, here we are, seniors in high school. I'm still best friends with his sister, Phoebe and bitter rivals with him. Little did we know, things were about to change in more ways than one. Helen went away to a high school reunion and came back married to Frank, who had eight kids of his own; put that together with Helens ten kids and you've got one hell of a mess. Needless to say, the Beardsley kids and North kids wanted absolutely NOTHING to do with each other, that is, until they came up with a plan to break up Helen and Frank. Of course, being Phoebe's best friend meant that I was caught up in the middle of the plan.

The steps they took to break up Frank and Helen started out like small pranks, putting the pig in the bed with Frank, dressing up the smallest kids in drag, putting toothpaste all over the sink, relatively harmless stuff. That all changed when it was decided that we were going to throw the biggest party in town.

I'll admit, I was really excited about the prospect of a party. I mean, the bad thing was that Dylan was going to be there, but it was going to be huge so I was sure that we wouldn't really run into each other. I went over to the lighthouse, my party clothes hidden in my big tote, my hair was already done and was falling in loose curls down my back. As soon as Frank and Helen left, I finished getting ready, I changed into my dress. The dress was a simple baby doll style with spaghetti straps, but the thing that made the dress stand out and be extraordinary was the pattern, it reminded me of some fabric Helen had that she said she got from Morocco. I slipped on my heels and surveyed myself in the mirror a final time.

"So," I said looking at Christina and Phoebe, "What do you think?" I did a little twirl.

"Way hot," said Christina, who was still trying to pick out what she would be wearing.

"Yeah Sade, gorgeous," Phoebe smiled, she was still fussing with her hair and makeup.

"I'm going to go downstairs and see if they need help with anything down there," I said, making my way out the door.

I started by pouring bags of ice into the big cooler next to the wall. I guess Dylan thought it would be funny to drop a piece of ice down the back of my dress. When he did, I was sent into my usual tirade, nobody downstairs paid attention because I scream at him all the time. Besides, the only people down there were those that were in his band, and they never pay attention to anything but their instruments anyway.

"You," was all I could muster to his grinning face.

"Sadie Morgan at a loss of words, is Hell freezing over?" he smirked.

"I hate you," I said solemnly.

"That may be true, but the feeling is mutual." he replied smugly.

I groaned and started on my usual tirade of insults towards him, "I can't believe you, you're so juvenile, what are you, in third grade? Act your age, not your shoe size."

"Oh shut up already," he groaned.

"Make me," I challenged him before continuing on, "I swear you act worse than the little kids, what is your problem, do you have a complex or something? You."

But before I could finish he pushed me against the wall and his lips were on mine, and before I realized it, I was kissing him back. Our kiss was just like our arguments, each of us fighting for control. I gripped the front of his jacket with both hands, neither of us coming up for air. He had a hand on either side of my face at first, but as our kiss became more intense he tangled a hand in my hair and rested the other on the wall behind me. Then he kissed down to my chin, across my jaw, and down to my neck. That was all too much for me and I moaned his name. I actually moaned his name; Dylan, the bane of my existence, kissed me so fiercely that I moaned his name. But as soon as that happened, he stopped what he was doing and pulled away at the speed of light.

"I… uh… I…" he stammered.

I didn't say anything either, my brain struggled to form words. When none came, I did the only thing I could think of, I ran. Part of me hoped he would follow, but part of me was glad he didn't. I ran up to one of the bathrooms and quickly shut and locked the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, surveying my reflection. I noticed how my lips were puffy and swollen. I grazed them with my fingertips. I saw how my cheeks were flushed, and my hair was slightly disheveled. I smoothed my hair back down and straightened out my clothes. Even though I was done, I just stayed in there thinking. I sat down on the floor with my back to the wall thinking. "Why did he kiss me?" At first my thoughts went from questions to angry statements. "How dare he kiss me, who just kisses someone like that!" Then "God that was a good kiss, amazing kiss." With all of this swirling about in my head I left the bathroom on a mission to find him and set things straight.

When I found him he was aimlessly picking at his guitar while the band set up, it looked like he had a lot on his mind. I walked up to him without saying a word, but first telling his band mates that I needed to talk to him and it would only take a minute.

"Dylan?" I said his name, questioningly… but he didn't answer, he was in a daze. "Hello? Earth to Dylan." I said, but still nothing.

I knew I had to do something to get his attention, so I decided that it was only fair. I grabbed his guitar and pulled it from his hands, placing it on the stage next to him. That got a response.

"Hey what do you think you're…"

But this time I cut him off, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips down to meet mine while wrapping my other arm around his neck. I didn't care if his band mates saw, I just knew that I wanted to kiss him again to make sure that the first wasn't just a fluke. This kiss was different than the first, but no less passionate. It wasn't as angry as our first kiss. One of his hands made its way to the small of my back and the other tangled in my hair. I nibbled on his bottom lip and kissed him even more fiercely than I ever thought I could. That first kiss was definitely not a fluke, this one was just as amazing. I didn't care that the guys in his band were probably watching this intense display of… well whatever it was. I mean, it couldn't have been affection because we hate each other, or at least I thought I hated him and I was pretty positive he hated me too. But I loved the feeling I got when his lips met mine. Then that feeling was interrupted.

"Oh. My. God," I heard a voice say, and I reluctantly pulled away to see William, Christina, and Phoebe standing there.

"Uh, hi guys," Dylan said.

I just smiled sheepishly, I knew we had been caught, red-handed… well red-lipped.

"What's up?" Dylan asked them.

I noticed that Christina and William looked shocked, but Phoebe was wearing a knowing smile.

"You were… but you… and… I thought…" Christina stammered, unable to make a sentence.

"It's about time!" Phoebe said, grinning. "I always knew that the only reason you two hated each other so much was because of that elementary school 'I like this person so I'm going to be mean to them' thing."

I thought about it. Was Phoebe right? I mean they say the opposite of love isn't hate but indifference.


End file.
